


A moment in time.

by noelia_g



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	A moment in time.

There is probably a very good lesson to learn from this: don't ever again try to steal another manuscript from the Watchers' Council.

Although if that's the lesson the universe wants him to learn, then it should do a better job on the consequences of the theft.

The woman doesn't look like anyone Neal would suspect of working for the Council; she's petite and dark haired and a little flustered as she corners him in the far off corner of the library.

"Neal Caffrey?" she asks, as if she was to cross his name off some list, and then props herself up on one of those long tables peppered with small lamps that are apparently a standard issue for every library, even a super secret occult ones. "I'm sorry, but you won't be leaving with this," she says almost apologetically.

"You sound sure," he says, turning on the charm to eleven. She smiles right back, tossing her messy ponytail over her shoulder.

"I have psychic witchy friends who are very sure. Or they predict many consequences befalling you. I've been told your dick falling off could be one of them," she grins, and the way she says it sounds like a direct quote.

"Wouldn't want that," Neal admits, tilting his head as he regards her searchingly. "I'm very fond of my dick."

She laughs, startled and delighted, and Neal likes that sound. Likes her, even though she's what stands between him and what he wants right now. Of course, he might also want her.

"Your witchy friends told you something more?" he asks curiously, stepping closer, close enough that he'd be able to touch her if he wanted to.

She flushes, shifts awkwardly, but never stops smiling. "Maybe," she admits, and now he wonders, because she is flustered and her skin seems warm and inviting. Slowly, he reaches out and puts his hand on her knee. She shivers visibly, then seems to come to a decision, because her smile changes from nervous to almost seductive.

"One day, you're going to do great things, Neal Caffrey," she says cryptically, and Neal can appreciate cryptic, especially from mysterious women in mysterious libraries. That's style, and he's a sucker for that.

"Gonna tell me your name?" he asks, his touch on her knee firmer now, and she shifts minutely closer, her legs spread invitingly so he can move forward and stand between them. Her skirt rises up, revealing soft skin and the tops of her stockings. A classic, nice.

"Dawn," she mutters, reaching out without much warning, pulling him in for a kiss. He gives in eagerly, lets her lick his lips open, as if she was trying out his taste. She licks her own lips after she pulls away and smiles. "You sure are something, Neal," she says wonderingly and shifts forward, hooking her leg around his.

It's an invitation if he ever seen one, and Neal can't be blamed for pushing her skirt up and her panties down, where they roll around one of her ankles. She swings her leg pointedly, smirking, and reaches to work the zipper of his slacks undone. Her fingers are swift and perfect, taking him out, her grip firm around him.

She arches and moans when he enters her, her fingers tightening around his forearm, nails digging in. She kisses him with enthusiasm and abandon, and he feels a little lost in her, a little out of his depth, and the feeling is new but not unwelcome.

When she comes, she tastes a little like a promise and smiles at him knowingly.

"This might be my new favourite library," he tells her and she laughs, kissing his forehead.

She was right, he doesn't leave with the manuscript, but somehow, he doesn't mind.


End file.
